


dengan tomat di atasnya

by orphan_account



Series: tomat, teh tawar, dan tawa [1]
Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Modern Era, abang nasgor awang, asupan gula untuk sehari-hari, lah emangnya BLCU ga modern apa, satpam sancaka
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 14:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Jangan panggil gue Abang, geli gue ngedengernya.” kata Abang Nasi Goreng saat menyerahkan kembalian pada Sancaka. “Gue bukan Abang lo.”Sancaka tertawa kecil. “Nama Abang siapa emang? Nama saya Sancaka.”“Awang.” jawabnya. “Dan jangan panggil gue Abang lagi.”





	dengan tomat di atasnya

**Author's Note:**

> aku melihat awang kecil lempar poni saat melihat sancaka kecil dan decides he'd take care of him: ah shit here we go again

Rutinitas itu memang seperti namanya; rutin. Sering dilakukan. Hampir tiap hari dikerjakan. 

Maka Sancaka mengendarai motornya memasuki gerbang tinggi besar di malam hari. Dia memelankan motor dan mengangguk kepada temannya yang berjaga di gerbang. Sebentar lagi, dia sendiri yang akan berdiri di sana.

Parkiran motor tampak lebih luas, dan sepi. Ada lampu di masing-masing sudut, tapi tetap saja ada bagian gelap yang tidak disinari. Sancaka memilih untuk parkir tepat di bawah lampu. Dia melepas helm dan menaruhnya di stang motor. Jaket yang dia kenakan dilepas saat dia berada di pos satpam. 

Sancaka menempelkan kartu identitasnya ke mesin absen, dan mengangguk ke Pak Agung. “Malam, Pak.”

“Malam, Sancaka, mau kopi?”

“Gak usah, Pak, saya buat sendiri aja.”

“Oh ya udah, sekalian bikinin buat saya ya.”

Sancaka menahan diri untuk tidak berkomentar, takut kualat. Pak Agung adalah partner kerjanya selama lima tahun ini, Pak Agung juga lah yang mengajarinya banyak hal agar dia bisa cakap dan betah di tempat ini.

Sancaka berjalan ke lemari di belakang Pak Agung untuk membuat kopi. Satu sendok makan bubuk kopi, tanpa gula, begitulah cara Pak Agung meminum kopinya, dan lama-kelamaan, Sancaka mengikuti.

“Ini, Pak,” ujar Sancaka, seraya menaruh gelas kopi di meja.

“Terima kasih,” balas Pak Agung, matanya tak lepas dari TV yang sedang menayangkan sinetron. Memang sudah tugas Sancaka agar matanya sendiri yang tak lepas dari monitor CCTV; memantau kondisi pabrik di malam hari.

(Padahal, apa yang mau dipantau? Sudah beberapa bulan ini, jarang sekali ada yang shift malam. Sancaka dengar, pabrik ini ordernya menurun, dan banyak sekali karyawan yang dipulangkan karena tidak dibutuhkan.)

Sancaka mengambil ponsel dari sakunya dan membuka portal berita, sebelum dia sempat mengklik tautan mengenai klub sepakbola favoritnya, Pak Agung membuka suara.

“Kamu udah makan?”

“Belum, Pak, nanti aja pas istirahat.”

“Istirahat tuh masih lama, kan sekarang baru masuk.”

“Ya udah, Pak Agung mau makan apa? Saya pesenin deh.”

Salah satu keuntungan shif malam adalah, mereka bisa bebas keluar-masuk pabrik untuk membeli rokok, kopi, atau pun makanan. Asalkan salah satu dari mereka ada yang berjaga di pos satpam. Dan biasanya yang sering berdiam di sana adalah Pak Agung.

Sancaka memaklumi; Pak Agung sudah tua. Kasihan juga beliau kalau diminta untuk keliling pabrik. Bisa-bisa, besoknya dia malah tidak masuk kerja karena masuk angin.

“Saya sih belum lapar, kan saya nanyanya ke kamu.”

“Iya, iya. Kalo Bapak udah mau makan, kasih tau saya aja ya.” kata Sancaka. Dia memaklumi Pak Agung, dia sudah terbiasa dengan komentar pasif-agresif beliau. Dia kembali menekuri ponselnya.

“Kamu tuh anak baik, Sancaka, coba aja kalo anak saya perempuan…”

Sancaka menggumam mengiyakan. Saat pertama kali dia dipuji beliau, dia bahagia bukan main. Ayahnya sudah meninggal saat dia kecil, Ibunya sibuk bekerja. Sancaka tidak tahu rasanya dipuji dan dihargai oleh seseorang yang lebih tua beberapa dekade darinya. Seseorang yang dia anggap sebagai figur orang tua yang bijaksana. 

Tapi, lama-kelamaan pujian Pak Agung dia anggap sebagai angin lalu, terlebih, jika beliau ada maunya.

*

Saat jam istirahat tiba, Pak Agung tertidur di kursinya. Sancaka mengambil sarung dari laci mejanya, dan menyelimuti Pak Agung dengan sarung itu. Akhir-akhir ini, Pak Agung seringkali tertidur, meskipun sudah minum kopi. Sancaka terkadang bertanya-tanya, kenapa beliau tidak pensiun saja.

Dia menulis pesan di atas kertas, _Pak, saya beli makan dulu ya. - Sancaka_

Sancaka tidak akan pergi jauh, biasanya dia akan membeli makan di warteg seberang pabrik. Makanannya dibungkus, jadi dia bisa makan di pos satpam sembari menunggu Pak Agung bangun.

Di luar, dia terkejut mendapati ada gerobak nasi goreng. Sebelumnya, tidak ada yang pernah berjualan di depan pabrik saat malam hari. Berbeda pada pagi dan sore hari, ada pasar kaget di depan pabrik, yang target utamanya adalah karyawan sepulang kerja yang langsung membeli kebutuhan untuk di rumah.

Sancaka mendekati gerobak itu, dan mendapati penjualnya sedang menelepon beberapa langkah dari gerobaknya. Sayup-sayup, Sancaka mendengar, _Iya gue udah di sini_. Dan, _Emangnya harus berapa lama sih?_

Penjual nasi goreng itu menyadari Sancaka berdiri di dekat gerobaknya. Dia menyudahi teleponnya, dan berjalan menuju Sancaka. Rambutnya panjang, dan diikat. Tatapan matanya tajam, tapi samar-samar, Sancaka bisa melihat garis tawa di wajahnya, di bawah temaram lampu listrik di gerobak.

“Beli, Bang,” kata Sancaka. “Nasi gorengnya dua, yang satu pedes, yang satunya lagi enggak.”

“Oke,” jawab Abang Nasi Goreng. Sancaka mengamatinya mengambil wajan dan menyalakan kompor. Gerakannya luwes, terlatih saat dia menuang minyak, mengambil nasi, dan menumis bawang.

“Baru ya, Bang, di sini?”

“Iya, nih, mau coba ganti suasana.”

“Sebelumnya jualan di mana emang, Bang?”

“Deket stasiun.”

“Wah, padahal stasiun kan rame, harusnya lebih laku dong. Kalo di sini sepi soalnya, jarang yang ada sif malem.”

Abang itu menggumam, dan Sancaka menyudahi basa-basinya. Memang bukan urusannya jika Abang itu memilih untuk berdagang di depan pabrik. Maka Sancaka melanjutkan menontonnya memasak nasi goreng.

Sancaka bisa masak agar kebutuhan perutnya terisi dengan biaya yang tak begitu mahal, dibandingkan dia makan di luar. Untuk uang makan saat istirahat untungnya diganti, jadi dia tidak harus memikirkan biaya makan saat kerja.

Tapi, rasanya dia jarang sekali memasak nasi goreng. Tidak ada alasan khusus, memang. Dia kerap kali hanya ingin makan sesuatu selain nasi goreng, dan tidak banyak yang menjual nasi goreng di dekat tempat kosnya. Lagipula, tukang nasi goreng tidak akan berjualan di pagi hari, sementara Sancaka lebih sering sif malam dibanding sif pagi.

“Pake tomat? Timun?” tanya Abang Nasi Goreng.

“Tomat iya, timun enggak.”

Ini salah satu kebiasaan Sancaka: dia selalu meminta tomat di atas nasi gorengnya. Biasanya, orang lain akan menolak, bahkan membuangnya jika ditaruh secara tidak sengaja, atau akan tetap memakannya, meskipun mereka berpikir rasanya aneh; tomat yang asam-manis dipadukan dengan nasi goreng yang asin dan gurih.

Tapi, Sancaka menikmati rasa itu. Terlebih, dia teringat akan Ibunya yang sering menaruh, bahkan menambahkan tomat di nasi goreng yang beliau masak untuk Sancaka.

“Ini.” Abang Nasi Goreng mengulurkan plastik yang berisi dua bungkus nasi goreng. 

Sancaka merogoh saku untuk mengambil uang tanpa menanyakan harganya. Abang itu mengulurkan kembalian tanpa berkata apa-apa. Sancaka menggumamkan terima kasihnya sembari menghitung kembalian itu dalam hati.

_Murah juga_, pikirnya. Namun, _Jangan-jangan gak enak…_

*

Nasi gorengnya enak.

Asinnya pas, dengan kecap yang masih terasa di lidah, tapi tidak terlalu manis. Kematangan telur gorengnya juga pas. Tomatnya masih segar.

“Enak,” kata Pak Agung. “Beli di mana?”

“Di depan, Pak, baru.”

Pak Agung mengangguk, melanjutkan makan dengan lahap. “Cobain, nih, pedesnya pas.”

Sancaka menggeleng. “Makasih, Pak, saya gak mau sakit perut…”

*

“Sancaka.” panggil Pak Agung.

Sancaka menoleh dari TV yang sedang menayangkan film tengah malam, dan menatap Pak Agung. “Ya, Pak?”

“Kamu istirahat nanti mau beli nasi goreng di depan lagi gak?”

“Oh,” gumam Sancaka. “Saya sih bawa bekel, tapi Bapak mau? Kalo mau, saya pesenin.”

“Gak usah, gak usah,” Pak Agung mengibaskan tangannya. “Gak usah… saya juga ada makanan dari istri.”

“Oh…” Sancaka bergumam, mempersiapkan dirinya, kalau Pak Agung sudah menyebut-nyebut istrinya, dalam tiga detik dia akan—

“Kamu belum mau nikah, emang? Nikah tuh enak loh, pulang nanti ada yang nyiapin sarapan, air anget buat mandi, baju udah dicuci bersih.”

Sancaka menahan diri untuk tidak berkomentar, _Pak, kalo enaknya kayak gitu, kenapa saya gak mempekerjakan ART aja._ Tapi Sancaka tahu diri mengenai usianya yang jauh di bawah Pak Agung, dan keuangannya yang tak memungkinkan. Jangankan ART, ke _laundry_ saja dia tak pernah.

Pak Agung terus meracau mengenai kehebatan istrinya, sebuah cerita yang Sancaka sudah hafal di luar kepala mengenai kapan dan bagaimana Pak Agung bertemu dengan istrinya, hingga mereka menikah dan memilki anak laki-laki, yang sedang berkuliah di luar kota.

“Cari jodoh itu, yang penting pinter masak. Dan istri saya pinter masak, loh. Biasanya pagi-pagi dia masakin saya nasi goreng, eh tapi nasi goreng yang kemarin itu lebih enak…”

“Pak,” potong Sancaka. “Saya beliin aja ya nasi gorengnya.”

*

Kali ini, Abang Nasi Goreng itu sedang merokok, bukan menelepon. Dia melirik Sancaka yang mendekatinya.

“Nasi goreng lagi?”

“Iya.”

“Dua; satu pedes, satu enggak?”

“Satu aja, Bang, pedes.”

“Pake tomat?”

“Enggak.”

Sancaka ingat kemarin Pak Agung hampir membuang tomat yang ada di nasi gorengnya, sebelum Sancaka akhirnya meminta tomat itu untuk dimakan.

“Buat elo?” tanya Abang Nasi Goreng saat dia menuang nasi ke atas wajan.

“Oh, buat saya? Bukan, buat temen kerja saya.”

Abang Nasi Goreng tidak menjawab, dan Sancaka tidak ingin mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Tapi, saat Abang itu menuangkan sambal, dia kembali bertanya, “Udah berapa lama kerja di sini?”

“Udah lima tahun.”

“Lama juga ya.”

Sancaka tertawa kecil. “Iya, gak kerasa sih.” Lalu, dia merasa harus bertanya balik. “Abang udah berapa lama jualan nasi goreng?”

Abang itu terlihat memikirkan pertanyaan Sancaka, sebelum menjawab, “Yaa udah lama juga lah. Tujuh tahunan, mungkin.” Dia menambahkan, “Emang gak kerasa sih.”

“Iya, kan, kadang gak kerasa tau-tau udah lima tahun buat saya, tujuh tahun buat Abang.” jawab Sancaka. Kemudian dia tertegun, _Kenapa jadi filosofis gini sama si Abang..._

“Jangan panggil gue Abang, geli gue ngedengernya.” kata Abang Nasi Goreng saat menyerahkan kembalian pada Sancaka. “Gue bukan Abang lo.”

Sancaka tertawa kecil. “Nama Abang siapa emang? Nama saya Sancaka.”

“Awang.” jawabnya. “Dan jangan panggil gue Abang lagi.”

*

“Sancaka,” panggil Pak Agung. “Akhir-akhir ini kamu beli nasi goreng terus ya.”

Sancaka menelan nasi yang dia kunyah. “Masa sih, Pak? Saya juga beli makan di warteg, kok.”

“Itu kan kamu beli saat nasi gorengnya gak jualan.”

Sancaka terus menyuap nasi gorengnya, tampak tidak memedulikan omongan Pak Agung, tapi terus memikirkannya, karena _overthinking_ adalah _passion_ Sancaka.

_Masa, sih?_

*

“Wang, elo gak ada menu lain selain nasi goreng?”

Awang mematikan rokoknya. “Ada, sih, kirain gue lo cuma suka nasgor aja.”

“Ada menu apa lagi?”

“Banyak. Ada kwetiau, capcay, mi kuah, mi goreng. Lo maunya apa?”

“Gue mau coba mi kuah aja deh.”

*

“Sancaka, kebanyakan makan mi itu gak bagus.” kata Pak Agung saat dia kerap mendapati Sancaka tengah menyeruput mi.

*

“Ya, emang bener sih kata temen lo itu.” kata Awang setelah Sancaka menceritakan pengalamannya di jam istirahat. “Lagian, lo demen banget sih sama jualan gue. Bukannya gue gak bersyukur sih, tapi lo gak bosen apa? Gue aja bosen jualannya gini-gini aja.”

“Gue jarang makan nasgor malem-malem, Wang.” jawab Sancaka. “Kan lo tau gue biasanya sif malem terus, hampir gak pernah sif pagi.”

“Emangnya perjanjian sama perusahaan ini gitu ya? Lo dari awal udah komit harus sif malem terus?”

“Ya gak juga sih…” gumam Sancaka, ragu-ragu. “Tapi…”

“Ha, kata gue juga apa,” ujar Awang, tersenyum kecil melihat keraguan Sancaka. “Mending lo cari kerja lagi deh.”

“Cari kerja apaan? Lo kira cari kerja kayak buah jatoh dari pohon? Cari kerja itu kayak cari jodoh, susah.”

“Ya kerja apa kek, jualan kayak gue gini juga bisa.” kata Awang. Dia melihat keraguan Sancaka yang masih saja terpancar di wajah, dan menambahkan, “Gue kasian aja sama elo. Lo udah lama di sini, tapi gaji masih segitu-gitu aja, diangkat jadi karyawan tetap juga enggak.”

“Iya, sih…” gumam Sancaka. “Tapi, Pak Agung udah lama di sini.”

“Pak Agung kan udah tua, anaknya udah gede, dia masih di sini kayaknya karena gak tau mau ngapain lagi.” timpal Awang. “Lo kan masih muda, masih bisa cari kerjaan lain yang emang lebih cocok.”

Sancaka memikirkan semua itu. Tapi masih ada yang mengganjal di hatinya.

_Kalo gue pindah kerja, ntar gak bisa makan nasi gorengnya Awang, dong…_

“Dan,” tambah Awang. “Cari jodoh itu gak susah kok, asal nemu yang udah cocok.” 

Mendengarnya, Sancaka menatap Awang yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya. Dia merasakan… sesuatu di hatinya, ditambah dengan ganjalan dan galauan di hati dan pikirannya, Sancaka semakin gamang.

*

Sebenarnya, interaksi Sancaka dan Awang yang semakin intens di jam istirahat Sancaka, adalah sesuatu yang _tidak terasa_. Sama seperti Sancaka yang _tidak terasa_ sudah bekerja selama lima tahun, pun seperti Awang yang _tidak terasa_ sudah berjualan nasi goreng selama tujuh tahun. 

Obrolan-obrolan mereka yang tidak terasa seperti basa basi busuk itu mengalir; hingga Sancaka merasa nyaman dan aman untuk bercerita mengenai keluarganya. Ayahnya yang sudah meninggal, Ibunya yang sibuk bekerja hingga akhirnya beliau pun meninggal karena kelelahan, dan Sancaka yang akhirnya bisa berdiri (sebenarnya, dia tengah duduk di bangku yang Awang sediakan) di tempatnya saat ini.

Awang juga menceritakan banyak hal tentang dirinya. Bagaimana dia belajar memasak, masa sekolahnya yang penuh masalah (yang lucu jika diceritakan saat ini, tapi penuh dengan amarah ketika Awang mengalaminya saat itu). Sancaka menyadari, garis tawa di wajah Awang menandakan dia sering sekali tertawa. Entah itu menertawakan dunia, atau kebodohan dirinya. Gelak tawanya seringkali diiringi dengan hembusan asap rokok dari mulutnya. Dan Sancaka kerap kali memandangi bibir itu.

Sancaka sendiri tidak menyadari dia menghabiskan hampir seluruh waktu istirahatnya dengan makan dan mengobrol di luar, bersama Awang, hingga Pak Agung menyebutkannya.

“Kamu udah lama gak makan sama saya, Sancaka.”

Diam-diam, Sancaka merasa bersalah. Tapi, rasanya sudah lama sekali Sancaka tidak berbincang dengan teman sebaya, yang bisa diajak berdiskusi tentang politik, klub sepakbola, hingga masalah pribadi. Sesuatu yang dia tidak bisa dapat dari Pak Agung, karena dia menghargai dan menganggap Pak Agung sebagai rekan kerja, dan juga seniornya yang sudah berpengalaman.

Sancaka hanya bisa menggumam, “Maaf, Pak, besok saya makan sama Bapak, deh.”

*

“Kenapa lo suka makan nasgor pake tomat, sih?” tanya Awang saat dia mengamati Sancaka memakan nasi goreng buatannya.

“Enak.” jawab Sancaka. “Kan elo sendiri yang ngejual ini pake tomat.”

“Iya, tapi gue sendiri gak suka.” ujar Awang. “Tapi ngeliat elo yang makan kok gue jadi pengen cobain ya.”

“Nih, cobain,” ujar Sancaka, tangannya sudah mengulurkan sendok dengan butiran nasi goreng dan potongan tomat di atasnya. Awang menatapnya, tapi Sancaka mengedikkan kepalanya dan terus menjulurkan sendok hingga Awang memakan satu sendok nasi goreng itu.

Sancaka mengamati Awang mengunyah. “Gimana?”

Awang menelan nasi goreng itu. “Rasa asem-manis tomatnya bikin rasa nasi gorengnya jadi aneh.”

Sancaka mencibir. “Balikin sini satu sendok nasi yang udah gue kasih.”

“Kalo lo gak ikhlas nyuapin gue, ntar lo sakit perut.” timpal Awang, sebelum dia tertawa. Sancaka ikut tertawa, menertawakan dirinya dan—

_Bentar._

_Gue… tadi… gue… nyuapin Awang?_

*

Pak Agung sekarang sudah tidak pernah dibelikan makan malam lagi oleh Sancaka. Dia dibekali makanan yang jauh lebih sehat, dan Pak Agung tidak bisa berhenti memuji istrinya yang lebih memedulikan kesehatan Pak Agung dibanding segalanya, yang ingin Pak Agung hidup panjang dan sehat agar bisa melihat anaknya menikah dan memiliki anak, dan lain-lain, dan sebagainya. 

(Sancaka juga sudah hafal bagian cerita ini.)

“Makanya, Sancaka, kamu segera kawin.”

“Kawin kan untuk binatang, Pak, kalo buat manusia kan menikah.”

“Ya apalah itu namanya, kamu jangan pura-pura bodoh. Kamu udah ada yang suka ya?” seloroh Pak Agung.

“Pak Agung suka ngawur aja.”

“Eh loh ya saya ini cuma ngasih tau aja, kalo kamu udah ada yang suka, langsung hajar! Sebelum ada yang—apa itu namanya? Kata anak-anak jaman _now_ itu apa? Nikung?”

“Pak, saya berencana menikahi anak orang, bukan menghabisi dia…”

“Kriteria jodoh itu gak perlu sulit! Yang penting, dia mau sama kamu—“

“Kayaknya sih gak ada, Pak.”

“—dan dia jago masak! Itu!”

“...Kok jago masak?”

“Lah, kan saya udah sering bilang, kalo istri jago masak, ntar kamu gak akan jajan-jajan lagi di luar.” Pak Agung mengangguk-angguk. 

Tiba-tiba, Sancaka teringat bayangan Awang; lengannya yang lugas menggoreng nasi dan telor, jemarinya yang tangkas memotong tomat dan menaruhnya dengan hati-hati di atas piring, tangannya yang mengulurkan piring nasi goreng kepada Sancaka, dan senyumnya saat dia mengamati Sancaka makan…

Mulut Sancaka terasa kering.

“Eh, Sancaka! Kenapa? Beneran ada yang disuka ya?”

*

Malam itu, Awang tidak banyak bicara, tidak setelah Sancaka bilang pesanannya dibungkus, tidak juga sebelumnya. Sepertinya, dia memiliki sesuatu yang sedang dia pikirkan sebegitu seriusnya. 

_Bentar, dari kapan gue bisa baca ekspresi si Awang?_

Tapi Sancaka harap itu bukan sesuatu yang serius. Mungkin Awang sedang memikirkan menu baru, atau—

“Gue besok gak akan jualan lagi di sini.” ujar Awang, setelah dia menyerahkan bungkusan nasi kepada Sancaka.

Yang jelas, Sancaka tidak mengira Awang akan memikirkan hal _itu_.

“Kenapa?” 

“Gue…” Awang ragu, dia menggaruk kepalanya. “Gue… ada urusan.”

“Tapi lo bakal balik lagi jualan di sini kan?” desak Sancaka. “Kan cuma urusan, berarti, sebentar kan? Atau lama? Tapi kalo lama, lo bakalan balik lagi kan?”

“Gue gak tau,” aku Awang. “Gue gak tau bakalan balik lagi ke sini atau enggak.”

Sancaka menghela napas dan dia menunduk. Rencana dia malam ini adalah makan di pos satpam bersama Pak Agung, bukan bersama Awang seperti biasanya karena dia _tidak bisa_ berpikir kalau Awang ada di dekatnya.

Tapi.

Tapi, Awang akan pergi. Mungkin ini malam terakhir Sancaka bisa bertemu dengannya. Sancaka harus—dia _harus_ mengatakan sesuatu, apa saja, mungkin—

“Awang, gue suka sama elo.”

_Bukan itu, bangsat._

Awang menatapnya, _benar-benar_ menatapnya. Mulutnya terbuka, seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu. 

Sebuah pertanyaan, mungkin. (_Apa? Coba ulangin lagi?_) 

Atau mungkin sebuah penolakan. (_Sori, Sancaka, tapi gue—_)

Maka, Sancaka menggumam, “Gak, lupain aja.” Kemudian dia berbalik dan meninggalkan Awang.

*

Paginya, ponsel Sancaka berdering. Sancaka hanya bisa menatap ponselnya dengan mata merah menahan kantuk. Dia baru pulang, dan meskipun raga dan jiwa lelah, pikirannya tetap bergemuruh dengan banyak pertanyaan dan penyesalan terhadap dirinya sendiri. 

Dia mengangkat teleponnya, dan terdengar suara familiar di seberang sana.

“Iya, Pak Agung, saya ke sana.” balas Sancaka.

*

Malamnya, Sancaka baru pulang. Benar-benar lelah, hingga dia tak sempat untuk berpikir. Hari yang panjang. Dia ditelepon Pak Agung untuk kembali ke pabrik, karena ada demo terkait pemilik pabrik yang ketahuan menyuap sejumlah uang ke pemerintah daerah setempat karena pabriknya mengotori air dan udara penduduk sekitar. 

Hal ini diketahui oleh pegawai-pegawai pabrik, dan mereka berdemonstrasi, meminta kejelasan mengenai hak-hak mereka apabila pabrik tutup.

Sancaka sudah lama mengetahui hal ini, tapi karena dia tidak pernah bekerja di sif pagi, dia tidak menyangka hal ini akan seserius itu. Di sif pagi ini dia bisa merasakan kegelisahan rekan-rekan kerjanya, hal yang tidak dia dapatkan di sif malam yang tenang.

Sebelum dia memejamkan matanya, dia teringat kata-kata Awang, _Lo kan masih muda, masih bisa cari kerjaan lain yang emang lebih cocok._

*

Sancaka tertidur seharian. Dia baru bangun ketika hari sudah sore. Kepalanya berdenyut nyeri karena kebanyakan tidur. Untungnya, dia tidak harus kerja. Meskipun belum ada keputusan apakah pabrik akan ditutup atau diambil alih, tapi untuk sementara karyawan diliburkan.

Sancaka menyalakan TV, dia ingin tahu sudah seberapa banyak media memberitakan ini. 

Dia tidak bisa memercayai penglihatannya.

Sancaka mengucek matanya. Tidak—_tidak mungkin_ dia melihat _Awang_ di TV. Tidak, tidak mungkin ini urusan Awang sehingga dia tidak bisa—

Sancaka menunduk, masih dengan tangan di mata. Mungkin karena dia lelah, karena Awang selama beberapa hari ini—oke, beberapa _bulan_—sering menghantui pikirannya. Jadi—

Sancaka kembali menatap layar TV. Oke, dia tidak salah lihat. Itu _Awang_, tampak rapi dengan kemeja dan dasi… sungguh berbeda melihatnya tanpa kaus dan celana jins.

Sangat berbeda melihat Awang di bawah sinar matahari. 

Dia terlalu fokus menatap Awang, sehingga Sancaka baru menyadari omongan reporter mengenai demonstrasi buruh pabrik.

_“Menurut intel yang memata-matai pabrik tersebut…”_

*

Sancaka tidak tahu kenapa dia mengendarai motornya ke pabrik. Hari sudah terlalu malam, tidak akan ada reporter atau jurnalis yang berkeliaran demi informasi. Mungkin hanya akan ada polisi di sana yang berjaga, menggantikan Sancaka dan Pak Agung.

Sancaka tidak tahu kenapa dia harus memarkirkan motornya di minimarket dekat pabrik. Sancaka tidak tahu kenapa tubuhnya bergerak sendiri, berjalan ke pabrik. Dia tidak tahu apa yang akan dia temukan, dia tidak tahu apa yang dia cari.

Sancaka hanya ingin bertemu Awang.

Aneh, memang, mengingat dia baru bertemu dengannya kemarin malam. Tapi… dia hanya _ingin_ melihat wajahnya lagi. Satu kali lagi saja. Setelah itu, jika Awang memang akan pergi, Sancaka akan membiarkannya. Tolol, memang. Pak Agung mungkin akan merasa nasihatnya sia-sia. 

Tapi, biarlah. Biar Sancaka—

“Lo ngapain di sini?”

Sancaka menoleh, dan mendapati Awang tengah berdiri, bersandar di dinding, sambil merokok. Sancaka menahan diri untuk tidak langsung menghampiri—atau lebih parahnya lagi, memeluk Awang.

“Lo sendiri, ngapain di sini? Jadi intel?”

Awang tertegun, kemudian senyum kecilnya kembali. “Jadi, elo udah tau ya?”

“Iya,” kata Sancaka. “Tapi awalnya gue gak percaya.”

Awang mengangkat alis. “Kenapa?”

“Buat ukuran intel, nasi goreng lo terlalu enak.”

Awang tertawa, dan Sancaka ikut tertawa bersamanya. Kemudian, Awang memasang tampang serius. “Gue ke sini mau ketemu sama elo.”

Sancaka sudah berfirasat, dia akan membahas mengenai pernyataan cintanya kemarin. Dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri. _Harusnya gue gak dateng_.

“Dan mau minta nomer WA lo.”

Sancaka menatap Awang. “Hah?”

“Gue bilang, gue mau minta nomer WA lo.” ulang Awang. “Elo sih, kayak anak SMP aja, pake acara nyatain cinta tapi kita gak punya kontak masing-masing. Untung gue demen.”

Sancaka mengedipkan mata saat dia mendengar, _Untung gue demen_. Namun, dia menahan diri, dan bertanya, “Lo sendiri, kenapa gak minta dari dulu?”

“Kan gue lagi bertugas, dodol.”

“Oh, iya…”

Sancaka kembali merutuki dirinya sendiri karena melupakan satu langkah fatal dan penting (dan sepertinya dilupakan juga oleh Pak Agung): _meminta kontak_. Awang tersenyum melihatnya, dan mematikan rokoknya.

“Habis ini, elo mau ke mana?”

“Gak tau,” jawab Sancaka. “Gue laper.”

“Gue juga.” kata Awang. “Ke tempat gue aja, ntar gue masakin nasi goreng.”

Sancaka tersenyum. “Pake tomat?”

“Iya, pake tomat.”


End file.
